


You Can't Buy Love (But You Can Rescue it)

by Skeeter_110



Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfortember, Gen, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Sandwich the Dog - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Peter finds a dog while he's on patrol. Now the real task is convincing his Dad to let him keep it.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959769
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	You Can't Buy Love (But You Can Rescue it)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Comfortember prompt: Rescue 
> 
> This is based on the comic where Peter finds Sandwich, but changed so Tony is his biological Dad.

“Karen, is there anything happening?” Peter asks, perching on the wall of a building. The night has been going by so slowly and at this point, Peter was just begging for something to happen.

When Karen told him that there was nothing happening, Peter huffed and laid his head down on his knees; still attached to the side of the building.

“I hate the quiet nights. Like, do people even care about how long it takes to convince my Dad to let me come out here?” Peter complains. If Karen could sigh at him, he was sure she would be doing it right. Peter was bored! He just wanted something to happen!

Before Peter could start complaining once again to Karen, he saw something moving in the corner of his eye. He snapped his head up and looked down, seeing that it was a dog that was walking down the sidewalk.

The dog had light brown fur, that had stains that was probably from dirt and grime, and anything else that it could get on it from the dirty streets of New York. The poor thing was clearly homeless with how skinny, dirty, and tired it looked.

Peter hopped down off the side of the building and landed on a dumpster in the alley the dog turned into; accidentally scaring it in the process.

“Oh, hey. It’s okay, Little Guy.” Peter tries to reassure the animal, the dog continuing to look at him in fear. “Oh, yeah, I guess I look pretty creepy, huh? It’s for scaring the baddies.” Peter chuckles before lifting his mask up.

“You’re not so bad, though, are you?” Peter says, figuring the dog had to be good considering it hasn’t tried to attack him yet. Although, that was a good thing; Peter wanted to fight criminals tonight, not stray dogs.

“You’re probably hungry, huh? What do you think the odds are there’s something in this dumpster?” Peter continues to talk to the dog, stepping on the other side of the dumpster so he could lift the lid. “Let’s see… _Oh!_ A sandwich!” Peter shouts holding up a half-eaten sandwich he found up for the dog to see.

“You’re a lucky, lucky dog, you know? I can’t find anything when I want to.” Peter says as he crawls out of the dumpster.

Slowly, he walked up to the dog, holding the sandwich out for him. The dog hesitantly sniffed the sandwich before realizing that it was something he could eat and taking it out of Peter’s hand.

“I’m gonna call you that. I’m gonna call you ‘Sandwich’.” Peter states, slowly holding his hand out for Sandwich to sniff. When the dog didn’t seem scared of it, Peter gently began petting him behind his ears, chuckling when his tail began to wag.

“Hey, Sandwich, how do you feel about coming home with me?” Peter asks as he continued to pet the dog. “Also, how do you feel about heights?” Peter adds on, realizing how he was going to have to get the dog home.

Peter stood up and slipped his mask back on, reaching under the dog’s front legs and scooping him up. Hoping that Sandwich didn’t freak out and tried to wiggle out of his grip, Peter quickly shot off a web and began swinging home.

Peter couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Sandwich enjoying the ride, his tongue flapping in the wind.

Quietly and effectively, Peter landed on his balcony, making sure to be quiet when he slipped into his room so his Dad wouldn’t get suspicious. Peter gently sat Sandwich down on his bed, pulling off his mask and shushing the dog so his Dad wouldn’t know.

Peter quickly pulled off the rest of his suit on got into his pajama’s, listening in and hearing his Dad in the kitchen. He was going to have to be sneaky if he was going to get Sandwich some food and keep him content enough to stay quiet.

“Okay, Sandwich, now I’m going to need you to work with me here. If you be quiet, I’ll be able to get you so much food you won’t even know what to do with yourself.” Peter promises, giving Sandwich one last scratch behind the ear before leaving.

Peter quietly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, thankful that his Dad was sitting on the island doing work on his tablet. It made it easier to go into the fridge and pull out a couple Tupperware full of leftovers.

He almost got away with it too, if it weren’t for the fact that his Dad basically had an eye in the back of his head.

“We eat at the table, Peter.” Tony mumbles, not even looking up from his tablet.

“No, I know. I just got a lot of homework tonight.” Peter responds after he was able to unfreeze from when he got caught.

“So, bring your homework out here.” Tony tells him, leaving Peter to scramble for a reason to go back to his room.

“It’s just- You know – I work better in my room.”

“You’re going to make a mess like that one time you got food on the ceiling. I don’t even know how you managed that.” Tony sighs.

“Oh, my God. _One time_ that happened.” Peter rolls his eyes at the reminder. His Dad still hasn’t let him forget that. Apparently, that was all the talking back Tony was going to handle because he looked up at Peter with a stern look.

“Peter, you eat at the table, in a chair. I really don’t think I’m asking too-“ Tony begins, his sentence getting cut short by the barking of a dog. “What was that?” He asks instead, getting up and walking down up the stairs where the sound was coming from.

“It’s probably nothing! Probably the pipes! Do you ever hear pipes and it sometimes sounds like dogs barking? I do. All the time. It’s totally normal, definitely not something worth looking into.” Peter rambles as he runs after his Dad, who was standing in front of his bedroom door now, giving him an unimpressed look.

“I mean, I wouldn’t… bother…” Peter trails off as Tony opens the door, both of them staring at Sandwich, who just wagged his tail in return. There was a really long moment of silence before Peter decided to speak up.

“His name is sandwich.” Peter tells his Dad, hoping that would help lighten the situation a bit.

“We’re calling animal control.” Tony says, turning away and walking back downstairs.

“What?!” Peter asks, walking half-way down the stairs and watching as Tony picks his phone up from the coffee table.

“Peter, I’m allergic to dogs, you know this.” Tony tells him.

“Come on, Dad, he can stay one night. That’s, like, nothing.” Peter begs, Tony giving him an unimpressed look as he held his phone out.

“Call this number and tell them to come here and pick this dog up.” Tony says, making Peter huff and cross his arms.

“No! I don’t want him to go to some gross, dirty pound where he’ll never get adopted, or where he’ll get adopted by a mean family. Besides, you let Uncle Clint keep Lucky!” Peter protests.

“Clint lives two floors below us, so it doesn’t affect me.” Tony reminds, pinching the bridge of his nose when it was clear Peter wasn’t going to budge. “Fine. I will call Clint and have him take that dog to the pound he got Lucky at; it’s a nice place. And get that thing off of your bed, it probably has fleas.” Tony says.

“Sandwich does not have fleas!” Peter shouts, turning around and stomping back upstairs.

Peter grumbled all the way back to his room, flopping on his bed. Sandwich just sniffed Peter’s head before licking his face, making Peter sigh sadly and sit up.

“You’d tell me if you had fleas, right, Sandwich?” Peter asks, petting the dog and relishing in it for the last time.

All too soon there was a knock on Peter’s door, Clint poking his head through a second later.

‘Hey, squirt.” Clint greets, Peter grunting in return. Clint just gave a sad sigh, knowing this was probably difficult. “He’ll be going to a good place. The pound I got Lucky at is really great, and the people there will take such good care of him.” Clint tries to reassure. Peter just looked away, not wanting the man to see the tears in his eyes.

He didn’t mean to get so attach so fast, but he really loved Sandwich and didn’t want to see him go to a different family. He wanted him a part of his family.

Clint just gave the boy a sad look before slipping one of Lucky’s leash and collars on Sandwich and gently leading the dog out of the room. Peter sadly followed them, sitting on the stairs and watching as Clint stops to talk to Tony.

“Hey, can you come down to my floor after a while. There’s something I need your help with.” Clint whispers, Tony agreeing before saying farewell. As soon as he turned around, he saw Peter’s sadden expression, making him feel bad even though there was nothing he could do about it.

“Peter, we can’t keep a dog. If I weren’t allergic, trust me, I would think about it.” Tony tells the teen.

“Whatever.” Peter responds, getting up and walking back up the rest of the stairs.

“Pete.” Tony calls out, not really know what else to say in this situation.

“Leave me alone for a bit, please.” Peter yells back, shutting his bedroom door as soon as he got in there and flopped back onto his bed. He just wanted to mope for the rest of the night.

* * *

“How was school?” Tony asks from his place on the couch as soon as Peter walked out of the elevator doors after school the next day.

“Fine. We learned all about dogs and how great they are and how everyone should have one and how people who are allergic can just take Benadryl to help.” Peter grumbles, walking up the stairs to his room.

“That’s nice.” Tony responds, not looking up from the contracts he was reading.

Peter dropped his bag onto his desk and laid back on his bed. He could stop his thoughts from wondering where Sandwich was. If he got enough food and water last night, if he was nice and warm and had a comfy bed, if the pound gave him any toys.

It took him a second to realize that there was something on his nightstand next to him. He glanced over, seeing that there was a fish tank sitting on his stand. He sat up a bit, staring at the blue beta that was swimming around.

Peter quickly bounded down the stairs, leaning over the back of the couch to look over his Dad’s shoulder at his face.

“Did you get me a fish?” Peter asks, Tony trying to remain nonchalant by continuing to read over the contracts.

“It’s not exactly a dog, but it’s as close as I can get without dying.” Tony responds. Peter just smiled wide, wrapping his arms around his Dad and hugging him tight.

“Thank you, Dad.” Peter thanks, Tony smiling at his son’s happiness.

“You’re welcome, Peter.” Tony says, hugging his son’s arms close to him.

“I’m going to name him Cod.” Peter announces.

“Please don’t-“

“Cod the Fish.” Peter continues.

“Peter-“

“Is ‘cod’ we be friends a good pun? I can’t tell. I’m going to use it anyway.”

“I’m going to flush you _both_ down the toilet if you keep this up.” Tony grumbles, making Peter chuckle.

“If you do the pipes are really going to sound like a dog barking.” Peter jokes, referring to his dumbass choice of words he used when he was trying to hide Sandwich yesterday.

“Oh, that reminds me. I have word about your favorite flea bag. He found a good home.” Tony adds while Peter pulls away and hops over the back of the couch to sit next to him.

“Sandwich didn’t have fleas.” Peter mumbles, trying to hide the disappointment he felt at the news. “So, he already got adopted, huh? I mean, it makes sense, he seemed like a really well-behaved dog. Did he go to a good family?” Peter asks, looking down at his hands.

“You know, Clint has more information than I do. Why don’t we got see him really quick and ask?” Tony offers, setting the papers aside and standing up.

“Okay.” Peter dejectedly agrees. He didn’t really want to hear all about how Sandwich was with a new family, but he at least wanted to make sure that they were a decent family that was going to give him all the love and attention he needs.

The elevator ride down to Clint’s floor was a quiet one, which made Tony feel guilty. He really hated that Peter was so upset about this dog, but there was no way the dog could live with them on their floor.

“Hey, guys.” Clint greets once the elevator doors open.

“Hi.” Peter mumbles, giving a small smile so he didn’t seem rude. “Dad says that Sandwich found a family?” Peter prompts.

“Yeah, he did actually. When I went to go take him to the pound yesterday, I had to stop down here and-“ Clint began to explain, before getting cut off by a familiar bark. Peter just looked at Clint with confusion, a wide smile replacing the confused one when Peter saw Sandwich run towards them from down the hall.

“Sandwich!” Peter calls, bending down and gladly hugging the dog close to his chest. “What is he doing here?” Peter asks, rubbing Sandwich’s belly when he rolled onto his back.

“Well, I brought Sandwich down here so I could call and warn the pound before bringing him in, but then he and Lucky met, and got along so well, that I just decided that Lucky needed a brother.” Clint finishes explaining, the smile not leaving Peter’s face once.

“Are you actually keeping him?” Peter asks, laughing and hugging Sandwich close to him again when Clint nodded.

“Now, you can visit him whenever you want, but there are some rules first. Please lint roll your clothes when you come back up to our floor, and also shower and change your clothes too. I enjoy breathing too much otherwise.” Tony says. Peter just looked up at his father with a smile so wide before getting up and attempting to wrap his Dad in a hug.

“Ah-Ah-Ah.” Tony shouts, holding his hands out to stop Peter from engulfing him in a bear hug. “Hug and thank me after you’ve showered and changed.”

Peter just giggled before holding out his fist towards Tony. Tony couldn’t help but fondly roll his eyes at his son, reaching out and giving the teen a fist bump. Peter couldn’t help the actual laugh that ripped out his throat at the action.

“I love you, Dad.” Peter admits.

“I love you too, Pete.” Tony replies, Sandwich picking that moment to make his voice be heard.

“Yeah, I guess you’re alright too, Fleabag.”


End file.
